Los celos de mi diosa
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Y así, fue como Athena entendió, como se debió sentir Hera (UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis lectores, pues no me resistí a esta historia xD la verdad es que me canse del caballero que debe pelear por la diosa y bla bla bla, ahora quiero hacer sufrir un poco a Saori ajajajaja y nada, así nació esta historia extraña, como todo lo que escribo**

**Espero que me puedan seguir otorgando su soporte**

**Saben que sus reviews, follow y favorite son bien recibidos con un abrazo y beso enorme c:**

**Disfruten de la lectura y como siempre ¡Déjenme su review para saber que siga con la trama!**

* * *

**CELOS**

* * *

Desde que todo había vuelto a la "Normalidad" el Santuario pasaba por una de sus mejores épocas de paz, sin dioses que quisieran crear guerras absurdas, sin castigos caprichosos, ni nada que amenazara la vida humana, la orden dorada estaba restaurada, como siempre debió ser, Athena se quedo en la tierra a lado de sus fieles caballeros, que aun que en apariencia eran hombres imponentes, calculadores y mordaces, en realidad eran más unos niños que morían por descubrir las maravillas del mundo, Saori Kido mejor conocida como la diosa Athena, equipo las casas con mejores comodidades, y ellos tenían más tiempo libre para disfrutar de actividades tan comunes como estudiar e incluso conseguir un trabajo fuera del Santuario.

Si bien eran épocas de armonía, hubo algo que paso…

Se encontraba de pie frente a Aries, había tomado una agradable caminata a lado de su Patriarca, Shion aun que aparentara solo 8, mantenía la experiencia de doscientos años vividos, por lo que su compañía era por de más algo grata, Diosa y patriarca esperaban la llegada de Mü y Kiki, para ser informados sobre los últimos detalles sobre algunas mejoras para las armaduras de plata y bronce, la diosa se encontraba distraida entre el paisaje y las figuras a distancia de sus caballeros.

—Buenos días patriarca —escucho una voz que desde hace meses la hacía temblar

Saga llegaba junto a Kanon, ambos con costales sobre los hombros, reverenciaron a Shion y luego se dirigieron a su diosa con respeto, Saori sin saber la causa, al solo encontrarse con los intensos ojos verdes de Saga, se ruborizo, algo que géminis ignoro totalmente al ser llamado por su gemelo para seguir el camino de subida a su casa, ahora compartían a géminis sin problema alguno. Saori se quedo prendada a la vista de la espalda de Saga, caminando tranquilamente charlando con su hermano, parecía ignorarla, solo la trataba con respeto por ser su diosa y por nada más, eso era lo que Saori pensaba.

—¿Athena? —la llamo Shion con cierta preocupación, últimamente ella divagaba demasiado

—Perdón —se excuso con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas

Tal ve estaba cansada de escuchar tantas cosas sobre reuniones, papeleo, entrenamientos, y armaduras, él lo entendía perfectamente.

Todo era normal, si, en paz y quietud, aun que Saori sabía bien que no era así para ella, pero mientras el resto estuviera bien, poco importaba lo demás, comió como siempre acompañada de Shion, Dohko y Aioros, los tres se centraban en hablar con cosas relacionadas al Santuario, sin prestar atención alguna a su diosa que solo jugaba con la comida, apenas probaba bocado, tal vez si pasaba una temporada con sus caballeros de bronce… No, ellos ya tenían vidas muy diferentes, todos estudiaban incluso Ikki, aun recordaba su situación con Pegaso que en nada la ayudaba, después de una larga resolución a sus vidas personales, Seiya había decidido marcharse con su hermana Seika y ayudar a Miho con el orfanato, al parecer estaban saliendo, y él se veía animado con la relación.

Suspiro cansada, ser un dios no era muy divertido. Aun jugaba con la imagen de Saga en su pensamiento, aquel hombre era atractivo, demasiado, le gustaba su austera sonrisa, su carácter sencillo pero fuerte e imponente, su liderazgo, esa manera en que podía ser tan devoto a ciertos rituales diarios, como el de levantarse antes de que la luna se ocultara, para admirar el crepúsculo, no supo en que momento, dejo de pensar en otras cosas y comenzó a prestar atención a todo lo que el Géminis mayor representaba.

Al notarlo ya estaba con Shion nuevamente en Rodorio, pues estaban a fin de mes, y, era el día en que él bajaba para escuchar las peticiones de la gente, desde cosas tan sencillas como pavimentar una calle, hasta equipar mejor el pequeño hospital y colegio con el que contaban, por supuesto que Saori no se negaría a nada de eso, entre la gente que la admiraba y saludaba, ella distrajo sus ojos en una pareja en especifico.

Saga se encontraba caminando a lado de una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules, algo en el pecho de la diosa se albergo cuando observo la fuerte mano de Saga sostener a la joven del brazo para que esta no cayera, para luego quitarle de sus delicadas manos algunos recipientes de leche, las risas entre ambos no se hacían esperar, la calidez de aquella mujer evidentemente le agradaba a Saga, al cual nunca antes miro dedicarle una sola de esas sonrisas a ella, su diosa… apretó el puño sin percatarse de nada ni nadie más, se mordió el labio casi hasta sangrar de no ser, porque Shion la jalo del hombro suavemente para liberarla del trance.

—¿Athena estas bien? —interrogo el carnero mayor

—Si, perdón es que… me distraje —suspiro y le sonrío de manera dulce —Shion… ¿quién es la mujer que acompañaba Saga?

—¿Saga? —enarco una ceja hasta que se percato de lo que ella hablaba —Oh ya, bueno es una larga historia… solo sé que se llama Azrael

—Azrael… —musito Saori

—Si, es maestra del colegio que se instalo en Rodorio, da clases a los niños d años, es muy inteligente, hace unos meses le encomendé ayudarla en lo que necesitara, ya que era el único apto para el trabajo

—¿Un caballero dorado ayudando a una maestra? —se intrigo por lo dicho pero disimulo su enojo ¿cómo un miembro de SU elite dorada podría ayudar a una sencilla maestra

—La muchacha habla Hungaro, y Saga sabe el idioma, además de que le esta enseñando igualmente el griego —respondió el Patriarca —Él y Kanon son poliglotas —finalizo

—Ya entiendo

Siguieron con su caminar entre las personas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un punto en particular… el colegio… era un lugar sencillo de no más allá de seis pequeños salones, uno para cada grado básico, y dos oficinas para los docentes, más un departamento pequeño para Azrael que fungía tanto como profesora, así como directora del plantel, para sorpresa de Saori, los maestros eran más que conocidos para ella, en primer lugar se encontraba Shaina que era la profesora de educación física, Camus sorprendentemente les enseñaba arte y música, y la cereza sobre el pastel… Saga que les enseñaba a leer y escribir, mientras que Azrael se dedicaba a impartir matemáticas.

El trio del Santuario se sorprendió al ver a la diosa estar en el pueblo, no supieron como reaccionar en ese momento, pero ella con su paz, les comunico que todo estaba bien, para todos menos para Saga al que no le dedicaba mirada alguna, sin saber la razón estaba enojada con él, Géminis no espeto nada, inmediatamente Azrael trajo algunas galletas y te para sus inesperados invitados.

—Señor Shion no lo esperábamos —se disculpo Azrael

—Tranquila hija, la señorita Saori quería conocer el colegio —hablo con su sincera sonrisa

—Es un placer conocerla señorita Saori, me han dicho que usted es la benefactora —fue amable y muy encantadora, Saori tuvo que hacer gala de su educación y modales

—El placer el mío, me han dicho que usted es maestra y directora de este colegio —informo con desinterés mientras perdía la mirada en cuadros y paredes —Y que tampoco es de aquí

—Así es, le han informado bien —Azrael se intimido y busco los ojos de Saga que estaba más que alejado de la situación pero sobre todo consternado con la actitud fría y mordaz de Saori

—¿Por qué dejo su tierra natal para venir a Grecia? —pregunto descaradamente

—Bueno yo… —trato de buscar las palabras —Soy… inmigrante —susurro casi ahogadamente —Vengo de un pueblo Húngaro muy pobre y entre caminos llegue aquí, a Rodorio

—Oh ya entiendo —Saori se levanto de su lugar —Creo que es hora de irme, tengo algunos pendientes, lamento las molestias

—No hay problema, puede venir cuando guste —se despidió de manera cortes

—Saga ¿no vienes? —más que una pregunta eso sonaba más a una orden de Athena a lo que él se tenso

—No creo, aun hay cosas que hacer, como ordenar la despensa —contesto, puede que ella fuera su diosa, pero no era su dueña

Saori frunció los labios bajo la sombra de su flequillo, dándoles la espalda comenzó el camino de regreso al Santuario, a lado de Shion que no dijo nada, más que obedecer.

—Es un poco… rara —mascullo la maestra que miraba a Saga con curiosidad

—Debió estar ofuscada —él respondió y deposito un suave beso en la frente de la mujer —Tranquila, no siempre la primer apariencia es la verdadera

—Dímelo a mi, cuando te conocí creí que eras una especie de amargado —le lanzo un rollo de papel que él alcanzo a tomar

—Y yo creí que tú eras una socio pata —le contesto mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella —Pero eres un encantador ángel

—Tonto —susurro

Saga la envolvió en sus brazos y luego le dio un calido beso.

Azrael era todo lo que Saga siempre deseo de una mujer, inteligente, encantadora, calida, justa, noble y dócil, de hecho era bastante dócil debajo de esas palabras sarcásticas y su alegre actitud, le encantaba la manera en que bajaba al pueblo todos los martes que eran los días de mercado, para comprar frutos y verduras frescas para los desayunos escolares, la manera en que dictaba sus clases, la forma en que su Griego tropezaba mucho haciéndola crear muecas extrañas, o su manera en que se había ganado a todos los niños, al grado que, tenia los cajones del escritorio llenos de cartas y dulces regalados por los alumnos.

No era una mujer difícil como las amazonas, era transparente, madura, y con una convicción muy firme, siempre dispuesta a aprender de los demás, era casi como… Saori… no, ese pensamiento ya no se encontraba en su cabeza. Era verdad, él alguna vez miro a su diosa más allá de su deber divino, observo la funda de mujer justa y noble que se enfrascaba en encarnizadas guerras, amo a Athena, más de lo que se le permitía a un caballero, pero aquello era inconcebible, un pecado que para su amarga desgracia, solo a Pegaso se le permitía cometer, y aquello lo aprendió a punta de filo y sangre.

Estuvo toda la tarde con ella, comieron e incluso cenaron juntos en ese pequeño departamento, esas cuatro paredes eran todo un mundo para Saga, cuando se sentaban frente a frente con una taza de café a conversar sobre Kant, Camus o Kafka, se perdía en sus ojos zafiro, y las horas eran como minutos, hasta llegado el momento de partir. Tenían una especie de relación sentimental, pero nada verdaderamente formado, solo meros roces, juegos de adolescentes, que para dos adultos de 29 -al menos aparentes de Saga- y 26 eran divertidos.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu amada Azrael? —pregunto Kanon desde la cocina

—Como siempre —contesto Saga

—¿No has pensado en declararle tu amor? Llevas con ella más de medio año y no le has dicho nada Saga —Kanon se quejo mientras salía de la cocina con dos tazas de chocolate y una canasta de magdalenas recién horneadas

—No lo sé… algo… solo no sé Kanon —le arrebato la taza de chocolate y tomo uno de los panes mientras perdía sus ojos en la nada

—¿Aun no la olvidas, cierto? —bufo el menor

Kanon conocía muy bien a Saga, él supo que su gemelo estuvo enamorado de Saori, Athena, y más allá de enjuiciarlo, lo acepto y guardo el secreto como un digno cómplice, le dio su soporte y siempre lo haría, Kanon, fue el responsable de que Saga terminara ayudando a Azrael con el idioma y terminara como profesor de escritura y lectura.

Mientras tanto, Saori se encontraba inquieta, ahora comprendía de cierta manera los celos de Hera, al ver a Saga con esa mujer, la sangre le hervia y deseaba con todas las fuerzas del universo, poder convertirla en una araña, tal como alguna vez lo hizo con aracne, arrancarle los ojos y la lengua, quizá dejarla en una roca y dejar que los buitres la devoraran… ¡Por el amor a Zeus! ¿Qué clase de cosas estaba pensando?... se reprendió una y otra vez por la actitud tan infantil que tomaba, ella debía querer a todos sus caballeros por igual, y lo hacía, claro que si, ella daría su vida por cualquiera de todos, desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte, los amaba, pero la situación con Saga era diferente, y detestaba demasiado sentirse así.

—Tal vez deberías hacer algo —le recrimino una mujer que se encontraba en el balcón de la diosa

—¡Afrodita! —vocifero y luego se cubrió la boca —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es muy simple querida hermana, he venido porque me percate que algo esta pasando en tu Santuario —le guiño el ojo

—¿De qué estas hablando? —Athena retrocedió ante la mirada maliciosa de la diosa

—Athena lo note desde que los trajiste de regreso —suspiro —No dejas de mirar a tu caballero de géminis

—Eso es mentira —se excuso poniéndose aun más nerviosa

—Te conozco desde la era del mito Atenea, le perdiste el gusto a Pegaso y ahora te concentraste en ese oh por Cronos, ese delicioso manjar —se relamió los labios

—Por mi padre compórtate —le exigió

—Bien, ya, como decía, tu caballero te atrae, y sabes que yo siempre estuve en contra de ese voto de castidad tuyo y Artemisa

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —se quejo Saori con temor, conocía demasiado bien a la diosa como para saber que lo que tramaba no era nada bueno

—Vengo de buena voluntad a ayudarte y así me tratas hermana mía, muy mal —inflo las mejillas como una chiquilla —Mira si no haces nada, esa mujer te lo va a robar —menciono con malicia causando mella en la diosa Athena

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —más nerviosa no podía estar ya

—Por Zeus eres ciega mujer, Azrael va a quitarte a Saga, y él ya esta considerando formalizar una relación con ella —soltó aquello como un balde de agua fría

—¿Qué?... No… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Saori se horrorizo

—Soy la diosa del amor, sé todo de ese tema, si no haces algo, Saga de Géminis va a terminar haciendo una familia con esa maestra, Pegaso ya tiene a su mortal, y ahora Géminis va por una, Athena ya no hay guerras ¿Planeas quedarte sola y virgen hasta la muerte? —se sintió victoriosa por sus palabras

—Yo —agacho la mirada sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Afrodita —No lo sé… yo

—No siempre tendrás mis consejos querida —trato de golpear el ultimo punto frágil —En unos meses podrías verlos tomados de la mano y ella con un hijo en el vientre —y ese era el ultimo clavo

—No… Saga no puede —abrió los ojos semi llorosos —Saga es mío

—Bien, en ese caso comencemos entonces

Saori se intimido por sus palabras, cerro el pacto de palabra con Arodita, lo que prácticamente la ataba a un juego que desconocía, Athena había sucumbido a sus pensamientos mortales, ser una diosa humana no estaba siendo nada provechoso, sobre todo ahora que no tenía idea del lio en el que se acababa de meter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno pues nuevo capitulo, ya, ya sé que las he dejado abandonadas, pero la Universidad me absorbe terriblemente xD**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a los review que he recibido y la aceptación de esta historia, pronto actualizare las demás, ya que estoy un poquito más desahogada de la Universidad.**

**Sin otra cosa más que agregar, disfruten el capitulo y una disculpa por la espera :3 **

* * *

**~o~**

* * *

Querer a su diosa, claro que la quería, ella era el motivo de la mayoría de sus vidas, de hecho le debían demasiadas cosas que, aun no sabían como le terminarían pagando, aun que al parecer, eso era lo que a ella menos le importaba, los tenia a su lado y eso era lo que importaba. Ahí parado junto a sus compañeros de manera solemne, mirándose unos a otros, Camus revisaba su reloj de pulsera una y otra vez, mientras buscaba a Saga con la mirada para entender la razón del por qué los habían citado, de ser algo importante ya se los hubieran informado, uno, dos, tres cuatro, cinco minutos y todos comenzaban a perder la paciencia, tenían cosas que hacer, trabajos a los cuales acudir, pero entonces se presento.

Athena llego tranquilamente con Shion y otra mujer de largos cabellera rubia y ondulada con grandes ojos grises, carnosos labios rojos, todo un monumento al sexo femenino, hubo silencio, las miradas pasaron a ser aun más desconcertadas.

—Caballeros —los saludo su diosa

—Diosa Athena —respondieron los trece al unísono

—Aw Athena los tienes tan bien entrenados —dijo la rubia con una mirada interesada

Insultados, así se sintieron con esas palabras, guardaron su molestia bajo esos implacables rostros serenos, Saori quiso que en ese momento Cronos la devorara, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso delante de ellos?, era mejor si en ese momento la corría de su Santuario y se hacia respetar, pero se mantuvo de pie, solo observo a su élite que no parecía muy contenta de estar allí esperando por más de media hora, y es que Afrodita a la hora de arreglarse tardaba todo el tiempo que quería y le venía en gana, una diosa caprichosa.

—Los reuní ya que… —trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas —Afrodita mi hermana, se quedara una temporada con nosotros —dijo titubeante

—¿Para eso nos mando a llamar? —DeathMask no se quedo callado y como siempre fue el único con valor para decir lo que pensaba evidentemente molesto

—Ella no tiene a donde ir por el momento —se excuso —Mi padre esta molesto con ella y necesita asilo

—Es su hermana y creo que todos comprendemos la situación mi señora —Shaka alzo la voz en nombre de todos para bien o mal

—Sin querer faltarle al respeto —Camus se agrego —Pero ¿podemos retirarnos? —su tono frío y distante siempre habían sido algo difíciles para Saori —Tenemos que cumplir con algunas obligaciones

Shion negó varias veces, pero… era de cierta manera verdad, ellos nunca habían convivido con la diosa, ella siempre había estado muy apegada a sus caballeros de bronce, lo que ciertamente causo una incomodidad en la orden dorada, aun cuando fueron liberados de su castigo divino, ella siguió dándole el favor a los cinco jóvenes, a los cuales no culpaba, les estaban agradecidos, siempre, pero eran seres humanos, que sentían, y sus orgullos estaban por demás mancillados cuando Athena casi los trato como inútiles, cuando los dioses los castigaron por algo que no se comparaba en nada a lo hecho por los otros cinco, pero así era la justicia divina, y ellos simples mortales. Saori tenía una larga tarea que hacer, y eso era ganarse su confianza, ganárselos a ellos, independientemente de lo que ahora pasaba con Saga.

—Se pueden retirar —hablo con tranquilidad

Antes de espetar algo más, ya se habían retirado, incluso Shion le dejo sola con Afrodita.

—Creo que esta será una larga tarea —hablo la diosa rubia con una sonrisa picara —No solo debes ganarte el amor de Saga, también recuperar la confianza y devoción de los otros trece

—¿Qué hice? —pregunto Saori con el alma en las manos

—Ser injusta —dijo de tajo —Sacrificaste todo por uno solo de tus caballeros, siempre diste tu favor a Pegaso, abandonaste a tus caballeros dorados en la adversidad, permitiste que la discordia y el dolor los contaminara.

—Yo no sabía del Santuario hasta los catorce —se excuso

—Y te levantaste en guerra contra ellos, salvaste a Cisne pero abandonaste a Acuario, le diste tu bendición de vida a Andrómeda pero dejaste pudrir a Piscis —le recrimino con una seriedad nunca vista en la diosa del amor

—¿Y Kanon? Perdone sus faltas, a Saga, a DeathMask —Saori busco las palabras para contrarrestar las acusaciones

—Solo fueron un escudo tuyo para justificar tus acciones, o ¿ya te olvidaste de que los dejaste en una roca abandonados?, Athena, yo soy el amor mismo, no solo el amor carnal y pasional, hay otras variables que conozco bien —le guiño el ojo —Te diste cuenta de tu error muy tarde, ellos ya no confían en ti, te dan su palabra y lealtad es verdad, volverían a morir por tu causa, pero ya no con ese fervor y amor que te profesaron, solo _Eres un medio para alcanzar un fin Atenea. _

Las palabras de la diosa causaron que el corazón de Saori se constriñera.

Llegaron barriéndose prácticamente a la entrada del colegio cuando la campana de entrada sonó, Shaina cruzada de brazos y con la mirada seria observo a los dos hombres que buscaban una buena excusa para justificarse, pero ante los ojos de la cobra nada era valido, excepto cuando mencionaron que, habían sido llamados por Athena, la amazona se sorprendió ¿una nueva guerra?, no, solo era para informarles que su hermana Afrodita pasaría una temporada en el Santuario.

—Saga, Azrael te estaba buscando, le dije que aun no llegabas, me parece que esta en su oficina —la peliverde paso de largo y Camus siguió tras ella palmeándole el hombro a Saga

—Te veré en el almuerzo —fue lo único que dijo Acuario

Géminis sin perder el tiempo fue en dirección a la pequeña oficina, encontrándose con una atareada mujer que revisaba cuentas y papeleo, por su rostro, no parecía animada, golpeo un par de veces la puerta y ella levanto sus ojos azules con una sonrisa, de esas que tanto le encantaban a Saga, que se adentro en el pequeño cuarto mientras se sentaba frente a ella preguntando con la mirada.

—Malas noticias —Azrael dijo casi mordiéndose los labios

—¿Sobre? —contesto tranquilo

—El gobierno volvió a recortarnos recursos, y pedirle más a la fundación sería una grosería, además, este año hay más niños para inscribir y no quiero dejar a nadie sin cupo —se masajeo las sienes mientras buscaba una solución

—Puedo hablar con Saori, no creo que sea un problema, y respecto a los niños, podríamos mudar tu oficina para un nuevo salón y aumentar cinco más al número de cupos por aula

—Lo haces ver demasiado fácil —no evito soltar una risa y con ella un suspiro —Pedirle más a la señorita Saori es una grosería Saga

—No lo veo así —el gemelo le respondió con seriedad —Esos niños necesitan educación, creo que ella entenderá eso —trato de convencerla

—Si tu lo dices —se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta una de las ventabas observando a los pequeños que se encontraban afuera con Shaina —Kanon llamo antes de que llegaras, me dijo que no te sentías muy bien ¿Por qué llegaste a trabajar?

—Son mis responsabilidades no puedo dejarlas —la miro, observo ese cabello chocolate lacio que caía graciosamente por su espalda delgada, las curvas de su cuerpo ocultas bajo la ropa holgada que le gustaba llevar —Tú harías lo mismo

—No vamos a discutir por eso ¿verdad? —ella giro sobre sus talones encontrándose con los ojos gatunos de Saga

—A veces creo que eres una especie de diosa que bajo a caminar entre los mortales

—Solo soy una mujer normal que lleva una vida normal, como cualquiera, un trabajo, una casa, un sustento —Azrael comenzó a acomodar el papeleo —Soy alguien simple, complicarme la vida no es algo que sepa hacer, se me da muy mal —inquirió con una sonrisa

—Me gustan las mujeres normales —Saga se burlo levantándose para caminar colocándose detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos y colocando su mentón sobre sus delgados hombros —Y si bien recuerdo, ahora te estas complicando la vida, ya te dije que hablare con Saori para pedirle un poco más a la fundación —le beso la mejilla —Haces demasiado tratando de mejorar tu griego, y sosteniendo sobre los hombros esta escuela

—Hablando de griego —la muchacha se zafo de los brazos de Saga y le dio un calido beso en la punta de la nariz —Tengo que salir al mercado, por favor encárgate un rato de esto ¿si?

—Pero… —antes de espetar, Azrael ya estaba caminando fuera de la oficina con una canasta en las manos.

Saori aun intranquila miraba a Afrodita, se encontraba cepillando su cabello mirándose al espejo, a veces esa actitud la exasperaba, pero era su hermana, así que no podía decir nada más, no le gustaba lastimarla, desvío sus ojos hacia el balcón, todo parecía tan tranquilo, al menos para el resto de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—¡Lo tengo! —Afrodita hizo que Saori respingara —¿Y si la desapareces?

—¿No es enserio verdad? —la miro de forma inquisitiva y la diosa se encogió de hombros

—Solo era una sugerencia

—No estas ayudando en nada, no sé a que viniste —la miro con mayor dureza

—Atenea ¿no te has dado cuenta? —la observo con obviedad —Esa muchacha ya hizo raíz en el corazón de tu caballero

—¿Y qué puedo hacer contra eso? —observo a su costado con desden incomodada por las palabras de Afrodita

—Somos diosas —menciono con soberbia

—¿Y? No puedo obligar a Saga a quererme, eso es injusto es cruel —menciono de manera firme

Afrodita frunció los labios molesta, Atenea comenzaba a mostrar su lado racional, sin embargo Afrodita tenía que hacer algo antes de que ella, descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones, o peor aun, que Ares descubriera que su plan estaba fallando, se mordió los labios, apretó los puños y después se dirigió a Athena de manera dura.

—Él también te quiere, pero jamás le has dado una oportunidad y ahora la estas perdiendo —sus ojos grises brillaron con intensidad

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? —desconfiada miro a la diosa del "amor"

—Porque eres mi hermana y deseo tu felicidad —dijo de manera dramática y convincente

—No lo sé… algo

Pero antes de continuar, la puerta sonó, se trataba de una de las doncellas, la cual llevaba un teléfono en malo, al parecer una llamada, Saori agradeció mientras tomaba la pieza entre sus manos para contestar, un "Hola" de esa voz grave y varonil casi la hizo desfallecer en ese momento, se trataba de Saga.

—_¿Athena?_

—Si Saga soy yo, dime, ¿pasa algo? —estaba ruborizada y las manos le temblaron

—_Si, bueno no, no sé como explicarlo, pero necesito que nos veamos, ¿está bien en la cafetería de Rodorio? _

Ahogo un grito de adolescente, se quedo callada unos segundos sin saber que decir, se ofusco apenas su voz quería escapar de esa larga garganta, Saga la estaba invitando a salir, por los dioses…

—Si —dijo con quietud

—_Bien, la veo en el almuerzo_

Colgó el teléfono

Azrael deposito las bolsas del mercado sobre una barra de la cocina, mientras un hombre mayor descargaba algunas cajas con frutas y botes de leche, Camus llego tomando una manzana fresca de un canasto y se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras abría un libro, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunto sin despegar la vista de su lectura

—Si bastante —Azrael continuó con su labor de acomodar la despensa

—Creo que, deberías hablar con Saga —la miro de soslayo y suspiro —No es bueno que le mantengas ocultos algunos secretos

—Camus —Azrael bufo y lo miro de frente dejando de limpiar las latas de conserva —No puedo

—Solo es un consejo —el francés la observo cada facción de su cara y las muecas de la misma —Lo amas ¿cierto?

—¿Se me nota tanto? —enarco una ceja a lado de una sonrisa sarcástica

—Cada vez que lo miras te portas como una adolescente —contesto de tajo

—Tú ganas, pero al menos que pasen las fiestas ¿si? —le entrego un vaso con leche —Esta es gratis —una sonrisa amable y un gracias apenas audible de Camus fue todo

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, apenas un par de personas se encontraban allí, Saga esperaba paciente, había pedido un café para esperar a que su diosa se presentara, busco las palabras, el discurso ideal pero su cabeza era todo un lío, desde hacia varias noches, a veces sentía punzadas, dolores extraños que lo perturbaron, meditaba sobre lo que le ocurría pero nada llegaba a su mente, quizá por eso pasaba más tiempo en casa de Azrael, el único lugar donde "ese" recuerdo no lo perseguía.

La campanilla de la puerta anuncio la llegada de alguien, sus delgadas piernas casi flaquearon al mirarlo en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, con el sol iluminándole ese rostro varonil, el suave viento vespertino la regreso a la realidad cuando le golpeo las pantorrillas, casi obligándola a caminar.

—Saga —dijo su nombre en un tono dulce y calido como solo ella sabía hacerlo

—Señorita Athena —se levanto y la reverencio como era de esperarse

Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y ordenaron, Saga estaba intranquilo, no por ella, más bien por lo que estaba a punto de pedir, tomo oxigeno y se dispuso a romper el silencio entre ambos, tomando desprevenida a Saori que lo miraba de manera insistente.

—Necesito un favor —agacho los ojos

—Dime —ella endulzo su voz, tratando de ser calida pero sin parecer frívola

—Seré directo, el colegio en el que trabajo ha sido recortado de ingresos, que son necesarios…

La charla siguió su curso, la serenidad de ambos era algo que embonaba a la perfección. Entre tanto del otro lado de la calle, Azrael regresaba al colegio, hasta tener el antojo de un café, normalmente Saga era quien siempre la invitaba a consumir la bebida, un gusto adquirido, por lo que el aroma perfumado de la bebida le despertaba el gusto, atravesó la pequeña calle, hasta que miro a través del ventanal a Saga acompañado por Saori. Abrió la boca con algo de sorpresa, Azrael era una mujer discreta, por lo que en silencio desistió de entrar a la cafetería; camino entre las poco concurridas calles mientras una sonrisa de melancolía le llenaba el gesto.

—Así que ella es Azrael… el desgraciado de Géminis tiene suerte con las mortales, es una lastima que sea tan joven y linda

Desde un espejo dentro de una alcoba grande y alumbrada por unas cuantas velas, una entidad semi corpórea observaba todo, si el plan funcionaba, pronto tendría nuevamente un cuerpo, y a Atenea en sus garras.


End file.
